


Healing Angel

by chibbygeekgoddess



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibbygeekgoddess/pseuds/chibbygeekgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many know the healing nature of the joy they share. Warren/Ororo one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Angel

Summery: Not many know the healing nature of the joy they share. Warren/Ororo one shot.

Authors notes: Reviews, pm, or comments are always welcomed.

Special thanks to: Baldore for being my second set of eyes on this.

Healing angel

 _My blood could heal a lot,_ Warren thought _. But it can't heal her heart. At least not in the way she needs._ No, Warren knew for that he was going to need something else.

"Come on Ororo, it's always a good time for a flight." Warren gave her his best million-dollar grin despite the fact that it never seemed to impress her.  _Then again, what would impress a goddess?_

"I don't know Warren I am not really in the mood," Ororo sighed. Azure eyes sullen, shoulders slumps with the weight of the world on her shoulders. He had noticed her in quiet pain over dinner. What had made Ororo that way, Warren didn't know and did not think it mattered for he was determine to heal the hurt with a love they shared,  _for flying of course...yeah right Warren..._

"Well, you'll get in the mood once were up there I assure you beauty." He clutched her hand and out her window they flew, into the clear night.

The with the wind all about them Ororo's temper started to cool right away and once the school was out of sight, it was hard not to feel like her problems were too.

Warren felt Ororo's whole being relax no more then a few miles up, however he did not let go of her soft hand. "Where to beauty?"

"No where, every where," her voiced soared as they did.

"I think I might know a few good places," Warren winked with a sky blue eye.

Snow-white mane and feathers blew in the breeze. Mirrored smiles as they looped and twisted about.

"Well, in the mood now?" the angel asked the goddess as they flew with in touch of a heard of wild horses.

"And how," Ororo gasped taking in the sights. The birds eye view of rolling hills, winding paths, all of life and nature played out underneath them.

For the first time in too long Ororo was truly taking it in. And the first time in even longer Ororo was sharing it with someone who could truly appreciate, someone who also knew the insane joy, the healing nature of nothing holding you back. The unadulterated freedom to go to the place that usually lived only in dreams. Nothing too far or too high to travel, they landed in one of those spots for break. A little nook in between some mountains they found years ago. It could not be reached with out flying and remained untouched by anyone that they knew of.

Ororo and Warren's smiling blue eyes met before turning to take in the view of where the land meets the sky. "Thank you my friend, this has been…" Ororo let the words fall, for she didn't need to explain it to him.

Warren was glad to see the hurt had left her eyes. Ororo was often there when others were hurt and just as often forgot to do the things that would heal her own spirit. "Nothing to thank me for Ororo, I surely don't mind the lovely company."

 _So if someone has to remind her I could think of worse jobs,_ the once careless playboy mused. He wrapped long arms and feather wings around one of the people that had shown him what it truly meant to care.

Ororo sighed letting go of everything and two stood in silence until they had their fill. Raised with proper etiquette Warren flew with Ororo all the way back to her window and gave a kiss to the hand he was holding before saying goodnight.

Something about that million-dollar grin must have been different for Ororo felt a slight heat rush to her cheeks as he smiled up from her kissed hand.

After Warren was out of sight a thought crossed Ororo's mind,  _maybe it wasn't the flight that had been so healing but the man I shared it with?_

The end…

Well thanks for reading, happy to hear your thoughts on this or any of my other stories.


End file.
